The NEET Life
by wlc bluestar
Summary: Xbox, a unicorn gamer, is having trouble getting along in school, he looks towards his online friends for help with his social needs. ( (this story will be sfw mostly with some nsfw tendencies...)) ((NSFW WARNING: self service and a small section on clop on a computer screen)) ((this is just a opening to a series of The NEEt life, others will be added upon the review of it))


The sounds of hooves violently hitting the hoof board are all around the room. Cans of soda are thrown around the room and leftover pizza boxes are strewn all over the floor. There is an explosion that came from the speakers and one word was spoken by the animated computer speaker... it was "Defeat". The sound of a mouse being smacked against a desk and a hoofboard being shoved echoed through the dark room.

"God fucking dammit!" Xbox shouted while getting up from his chair to lay on his bed and punch at his pillow.

"How the hell did we lose, We freaking had that shit in the bag" He threw his face into the pillow and mouthed a whole vocabulary of swear words.

After a while of pouting he trotted back over to his computer and logged out of League Of Legends. As much as he loved that game, it made him so mad at times. He trotted to the bathroom which was located a few hoof steps away from his room. He trotted into the bathroom and looked himself is the mirror. His complexion is a dark dull gray with a set of black messy hair to go with. He thought to himself he didn't look all that bad.

His body was of slim shape to where he almost looked feminine but he didn't really care, He heard skinny was in this year. He looked himself over a bit longer, realizing he still hadn't grown facial hair. It made him so upset not to have something on his face. He's eighteen for Celestia's sake, he should have at least a shadow or something. He used the bathroom and trotted out to go downstairs to the kitchen.

His mother , Bright star ,was a nude colored Earth pony with a set of curly blonde hair. She was in the kitchen making dinner for the night. Xbox took a whiff of what she was making, it smelled like spaghetti... he hated spaghetti.

"Mom you know I don't like spaghetti," Xbox said to her.

"Well, its all we have for tonight so I think you can manage sweetie." She said in an annoyed tone.

" But I've told you before how much I despise that stuff mom." He said, frustrated.

" Well, when you start paying the bills and going to the grocery store to buy things, then you can decide what to eat, until then its either starve or eat the spaghetti, your choice."

He couldn't argue with that. Once the table was set Xbox gobbled down his food trying not to gag on it.

"so sweetie, how are you doing in school."

"Oh, here we go" Xbox thought to himself "parents are always asking dumb questions like this"

" Its alright I guess."

" You guess?"

"Yeah, its been alright, same old same old."

"Well tell me about it, what's the same?"

"Oh come on, you've been through it already, you know how it was in high school."

"Yeah but I didn't sit up in my room playing on my computer all day."

"Mom I was talking with my friends."

"The friends you don't know in real life."

" I know them well enough and there awesome friends."

"Come now sweetie, what have me and your dad told you about these online ponies you meet, they may seem nice but who knows what their intentions are."

"Mom they're my age and they not going to hurt me in fact there the best thing I have to close friends and I trust them."

"Ill talk to your father about this"

Xbox got up from the table "You go ahead then, I don't care."

He left the room and rushed back up to his room. How would she understand, nobody understands him. they don't know all the crap he has to put up with at school. He went back upstairs to his room and turned on his computer. He should be getting ready for school in the morning but he was under a lot of stress and he needed a stress reliever.

He thought to himself that he hadn't clopped in a long while and now seemed like the perfect time to do so. He went to shut and lock his door making sure that his mother didn't barge in on him. He sat back at his computer and activated Google chrome web browsing. he inputted the most infamous key binding into the computer. Incognito browsing... the best way to browse. He sat there for a minute wondering what he wanted to look at. There were many good websites he liked to look at but he had to narrow it down. He settled upon Pony Hub, the best pony porn on the net.

He hoofed in the web address and clicked on the search bar. He hoofed in his favorite search, Pleasure swirl, who was this gorgeous mare, who always gave him a good time. She was a naked model, she layed around on this nice clean bed rubbing her mare hood and doing all sorts of lewd things to the camera. It really got him excited. He clicked on a video he had seen more than a dozen times. it was the one where she gets real close to the camera and rubs her mare hood on the glass of it.

The way her mare hood looked made him want to jump in the screen and get at her. Alas he couldn't so he had to settle with clopping. Xbox's member peaked out of his sheath and he began to rub at it. It started to grow to its full seven inches. He wasn't to ashamed of it, he sometimes wished it could be a bit bigger but he couldn't complain. Pleasure started to show her mare hood to the camera and Xbox began to stroke his cock.

He skipped ahead in the video to get to the really juicy scenes. He came close to the part where she got up close and personal to the camera. He clopped harder and harder as his moans started to escape his mouth. She kept playing with herself and showing off her body to the camera. He could feel his climax coming. He didn't want to finish so quickly but the urge and her bucking good looking body made him just want to get it all done.

He was getting close now, he could feel his orgasm coming on very strong. Luckily for him he was at his favorite part. Pleasure put her mare hood all the way up the camera showing off every last detail of her mare hood. Xbox could no longer hold it in and he came. Unintentionally, it landed all over his keyboard and computer screen but he didn't care. He kept stroking his cock as string after string of cum landed on his computer desk. After a good minute or two he stopped and sat there panting. Dear Celestia he loved Pleasure. He probably would never get to have mare like that in his life but we all have dreams.

He grabbed some tissues he had next to his desk and proceeded to wipe himself off. He grabbed a few more and cleaned off his keyboard and screen the best he could. Do you know how hard it is to wipe cum off a keyboard? it isn't easy. After he was done cleaning his Skype stated to ring off. It was Rapid Fire otherwise known as PureXEffect online. He put on his headphones and accepted the Skype call.

"You done clopping?" She said with a small giggle to back it up.

"I wasn't clopping, I just got on."

"Sure you didn't.."

"Oh shut up, what's up anyway?"

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to say hello, don't you have school in the morning?"

"Yeah but I don't care."

"You should really get some sleep sir, you need to be fresh in the morning~"

"Yeah, ill be good."

Boy did he like Rapid. She told him a while back her real name and he told her his. They have never seen each other before mostly due to shyness. He tried to Skype cam her many times but he never could get a hold of her. He didn't want her to see him anyway. She sounded so hot over the mic, it made him think of what she really looked like. He imagined her a blonde mare, good looking body, with nice thick hips accompanied by straight, long flowing hair.

"Well i'm going to get off." She said with a yawn. "You should really get some sleep for real though."

"Okay, okay... goodnight Fire"

"Night X~"

She logged off. She was the only one who was allowed to call him "X" which he thoroughly enjoyed. He really wanted to get one more game of League in but all the clopping made him really tired so he shut down his computer and went to lay on his bed. He curled up under the covers and quickly fell asleep, waiting for the morning to come and with it, school.

His Alarm clock went off at its regularly scheduled time, which is set at 4:20. You might wonder why it was set at the time? Well its not about that good kush, it was mostly because he wanted at least a good hour and a half to play some Dayz. He woke up with his hair all in a mess and his eyes in a long droop. you threw his hind legs over the bed and slowly trotted over to his computer. He turned it on and stared at the screen until it awoke.

He clicked on Dayz commander and went to his favorites to find his most enjoyable server. It rarely had hackers on it and the admins were pretty active. Before he started it up his Skype went off. It was Target Faze, otherwise known as " 3xt4 cr1zby" (extra crispy) online. Xbox put on his headphones and accepted the call

" Yo, Xbox whats up?"

" Nothing much, just got up."

"You should get all the sleep you can youngin."

Xbox grunted, he hated when Faze called him that. Faze himself is twenty-four. He sounds a bit older but Xbox didn't care. He's killer at first person shooters.

"What you doin on so late Faze? Still trying to scam accounts."

" lel no, i just got off counter strike: GO, you about to play some Dayz"

"Yeah, you want to get in on it?"

"Already ahead of you."

They both logged onto the Dayz server, and started at the coast. They proceeded to go around the island of chernarus and find loot and all that good stuff. Since it was late at night there weren't very many bandits to deal with so it was just loot and go. After a while Xbox's second alarm went off signaling that it was time to get ready for school.

" Yo Faze man i got to go."

" lol you getting ready for school little stallion"

"Shut up okay, im a senior now, so ill be out that hell hole soon"

"Whatever, see ya"

"You gonna get on World of Warcraft this afternoon"

"Uhhh, duh."

"Just making sure, see you then."

Xbox logged off the skype call and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He washed his mane and his twig and berries and hopped out the shower to go dry off. After drying off, he trotted back into his room and opened up his closet. Now Xbox wasn't the one for fashion and design.

Most of his clothes were just plain with the exception of a couple dress shirts. He hoofed through his clothes until he settled on his formal attire, which consists of a button up shirt and khaki's, the school was very big on dress code. Xbox tugged on his backpack, and went out the door. He tends to eat breakfast at school because he's to lazy to make something himself at home.

Xbox's high school is a couple blocks away from his home. The name of that hell hole is Canterlot high. You've never seen so many snobs in one place it made you just want to cringe. Now, by no means is Xbox's family of rich blood , but his mother and father made a little more bits than normal families which moved them up in the middle class.

As he started to get closer to the school, he could see ponies left and right walking into the front gates of the school, the mares wear their usual skirts and buttons ups to match but the skirts were so long its not like you were going to get a glimpse of some panties. He made his way through the crowd to the front door and stepped inside. immediately talking and noise fills his ears. while all this is happening a group of stallions come down the hall , all in hoof ball lettermen jackets. There goes the neighborhood .

These guys were the meanest of the mean, they picked on the weak and beat on the strong. The ring leader of this fancy group was" Brute Force". he's one of the linebackers for the school, and apparently one of the best. He was allegeable to get a full ride to some pristine college but messed it up when he was caught doing drugs behind the school. Now he just a bully and a thug to all those around him that don't suck up to him.

Force began to stroll down the hallway knocking over ponies books and smacking the plots of all the mares around him. A real piece of work he was. Xbox tried to move to the side to avoid confrontation but Brute singled him out. Brute pushed X up against the locker and held him there.

"what's up nerd?"

" H-hey brute..."

"what you doin walking in my halls?"

"I didn't know you owned the halls.."

Brute slammed X even more against the locker.

"don't get snippy with me geek... you know why i'm a linebacker? Because I stomp on stallions like you who think they can get in my way.. you even think for a second you could match up to me?... HUH?"

Xbox smiled and looked up at him "I cant take you on, but I can fuck your bitch.."

Force took his right hoof and slapped it across X's face. His head went in the other direction and hit against the locker

" OH YOU ABOUT TO GET YOUR SHIT REKTED YOU FUCKING PU..."

Force stopped mid sentence to notice the head principle coming around the corner. He immediately let go of X and went into his kiss ass stance.

"Hiya there "

"Good day to you Force, tell me what is going on over here?"

"Nothing mam, just getting to class."

"I'd hope so, your grades are looking piss poor this semester, might have to make a phone call.."

All the ponies around the scene began to giggle.

"That wont be necessary "

"I'd hope not.. now get to class"

Brute trotted off down the hall with his mates scurrying behind him. The principal looked at X and winked before leaving to return to his office. X didn't know what that meant but he got to one up on Force even though it cost him a hit, but hey, totally worth it. After eating his breakfast of oatmeal and orange juice, he made his way to first period ,which was trigonometry. Now don't get X wrong, he knew that math was important in life but did he really need to know what the hell the sin of a 45 degree angle is or what the Unit Circle even meant to life itself.

So the math class went just the same as usual, take notes, pay attention, receive homework, next class. When the bell rang he went to British language arts next. That class was alright. The teacher was Hoity toity. he was funny as hell which kept me awake during all the long poetry of the middle ages we had to read. Next down the tube would be band. X is really good at playing the trumpet, he enjoyed playing it in the marching band too. The band today was working on sight reading a piece of Christmas music for the concert in a few weeks.

So, after two computer classes and guided study he went to his final class which he enjoyed out of them all. AP macroeconomics. The teacher who quit her job at pony Ville to try her luck at being a pristine highschool teacher,was the best Econ teacher their ever lived. He always had a way of explaining things that would correlate to real time that it just clicked in X's head the moment he knew it. A bonus to this was the fact that one of his friends was in the class. Now, he uses "friend" lightly because he barely knew the stallion but they both had the common interest of gaming which kept them at least together on a social basis. Finally to top it all off there was a mare by the name of Night Whisper. Dear luna she was smoking hot. X always stole a glance at her if he could. She had that look and figure that just made you crazy. She was single but X knew his limitations. Him getting with a girl like that is so low that he'd be more lucky to have Randy Orton slither in and RKO him.

The bell rang at Two- ten as it normally does and the walk home began, X couldn't wait to get online and talked to his friends so he broke into a sprint to get home quick. As he made it to his door he unlocked with the key and at the table was his father "Quick Fix". He had a piece of paper in his hand which said in bold letters "Report Card".

Oh, here we go...


End file.
